Mac Tir family
The Mac Tir family have been a major noble family of Ferelden since the end of the Fereldan Rebellion. History Prior to the Fereldan Rebellion, Ser Gareth Mac Tir (a former sergeant-at-arms in sevice to King Brandel the Defeated) led the Mac Tirs, a family of farmers at the time. The Mac Tirs were Freemen, however Emperor Florian of Orlais (an occupying force at the time) imposed a new tax which applied to all Freemen. Gareth refused to pay the tax, for which refusal he was arrested and his family stripped of all lands and their status as Freemen. The Mac Tirs fought back against the soldiers who arrested Gareth. Their rebellion meant they were forced to watch the soldiers rape and murder Gareth's wife. Following the incident at the Mac Tir farm, Gareth disappeared. He returned three days later after murdering the commander who killed his wife. Gareth then went on the run with his son, Loghain, finding companionship with other desperate criminals. While traveling with the outlaws, both father and son joined the rebel army. However, in 8:96 Blessed, the rebel leader, the rightful queen Moira was betrayed and assassinated. Her son Maric, now heir to the throne, fled for his life and stumbled on the rebel camp led by Gareth. Loghain allowed the prince to stay there, ignorant of his true identity. Ceorlic, an Orlesian sympathizer who had betrayed Moira, discovered the camp and killed most of the rebels, including Gareth. Loghain escaped, however, along with Maric. Once again on the run, Loghain and Maric fled into the Korcari Wilds where they were captured by the Dalish and given to the Witch of the Wilds. Once she released them, they reunited with the rebels, along with Maric's betrothed, Rowan, with whom Loghain fell in love. Despite his engagement, Maric fell in love with Katriel, who was really a spy for Severan, servant to the usurper Meghren. Due to Katriel's spying, the rebels were almost routed at the Battle of West Hill, but Loghain, Katriel and Rowan narrowly escaped with Maric. Katriel (who had fallen in love with Maric and regretted her actions) led the group through the Deep Roads to escape the Orlesians. They finally emerged from the Deep Roads in Gwaren where they met the remaining rebels whose numbers had been greatly reduced since their defeat at West Hills. With Katriel and Maric's love for each other, Rowan and Loghain embarked on a romance and discovered Katriel's treachery. They informed Maric who killed her in a blind fury; however, Loghain did not inform Maric (but knew nonetheless) that Katriel had fallen in love with the prince and severed all ties to the Orlesians. Loghain later confronted the traitor Ceorlic in a chantry and executed him for betraying Queen Moira. Loghain and Rowan commanded the final assault against the Orlesians at River Dane in 8:99. Maric secretly entered the camp of Severan and assassinated Ceorlic, eliminating the largest threat to the rebels. The armor of the chevalier who led the Orlesians was looted by Loghain, and the sight of him wearing it later became synonymous with Fereldan's defiance of Orlais. Loghain was hailed as the Hero of River Dane for his great victory. Despite the victory at River Dane, the rebellion continued for three more years until the rebels besieged Denerim and killed Meghren, ending the occupation. Loghain was rewarded by being made Teyrn of Gwaren, making him second in rank to the king. Realising that Maric needed a queen, he gave up Rowan, who married King Maric. Loghain married a beautiful woman, with whom he had one daughter, Anora. Teyrn Loghain remained a close advisor and friend of the king following Queen Rowan's death, though it was believed by some that it was truly Loghain who ruled. Loghian was the most vehement opponent of Maric's re-installation of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Anora Mac Tir was made aware of her roots by her father, but was brought up as the daughter and heir of a Teyrn. She shunned the company of other children, preferring to study and practice archery and sword-fighting. She was betrothed to Prince Cailan, the king's only legitimate child, while they were children. The two became close companions, with many noting that Anora led the young prince around "like a puppy on a leash". Anora grew to love Cailan, whom she eventually married, though she saw him as something of a child. While Cailan led Ferelden's armies, it was Anora who truly ruled the country in her husband's name, resenting the fact that she were not recognized for her work. Leading up the Fifth Blight, Anora was approaching her thirtieth year, and with no signs of an heir, rumours spread that she was barren. Teyrn Loghain became leader of Ferelden's army, and was called upon to lead the main force at the Battle of Ostagar, intended to stop the Fifth Blight before it truly began. When Loghain was supposed to charge the darkspawn, however, he pulled his forces out of the battle, abandoning King Cailan and every Fereldan Warden -- save two -- to their fates. Loghain desperately hunted the surviving Wardens, though his efforts were for naught, and triggered a civil war. One of the surviving Wardens turned out to be the bastard son of King Maric. The Wardens gained the support of Arl Eamon Guerrin, who was intent on seeing Maric's only surviving child put on the throne. Eamon eventually called a Landsmeet, where he hoped to see Alistair installed as king and Loghain Mac Tir brought to justice for his withdrawal from the battle at Ostagar. Known members * Ser Gareth Mac Tir, Loghain's father, killed during the Fereldan Rebellion. * Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, Teryn of Gwaren * Queen Anora Mac Tir, daughter of Loghain and widow of King Cailan Theirin Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Fereldans Category:Families